Realize meu pedido
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: One-shot. Como ficou as declarações de Ka e mi depois da fic O pedido (pessima em resumos)


Notas da autora: Como prometi, aqui está a one-shot com o Yaoi de Camus e Milo depois de suas declarações na fic O pedido. Lembrando a todas, ops... Não disse a ninguém isso, mas nunca escrevi Yaoi, então qualquer coisa absurda ou fora do lugar compreendam.

Realize meu pedido – by Anjo Setsuna

_Milo ainda podia sentir o gosto daquele beijo em sua boca. O primeiro e por Zeus, o mais gostoso beijo dos dois pelo resto da sua vida. Agora Milo recorda da noite em que aconteceu seu primeiro beijo com Camus. Se ele visse Scorpio até o perdoaria, de certo modo ele o ajudou (? Nem me perguntem XD, descubram na fic)_

Camus e Milo se beijavam ternamente, quando escutaram um barulho nas sombras.

.:Escutou algo? – diz Camus levemente corado(XD bem, garotas eu vou colocar as personalidades certas dessas vez (gotão duplo))

.:Ham? - diz Milo meio bobo com o momento – ah deve ser o Scorpio...

.:Ah sim... O QUE! - se assusta Camus.

Os dois correm pelo templo de Aquário atrás de Scorpio que rastejava rapidamente pelo chão.

.:Só há uma escolha – diz Scorpio.

Scorpio rasteja em direção a eles passando rapidamente por suas pernas, fazendo-os cair no chão sumindo para dentro do templo de Aquário (1).

.:Rápido Camus! Parece que ele foi para seu quarto! – Milo corre para o quarto de Camus.

.:Hei espera! – diz Camus horrorizado com a possibilidade de Scorpio e Milo lá dentro. Detestava pessoas bagunçando suas coisas.

Milo corre atrás de Scorpio junto com Camus que pedia mentalmente a Zeus que não quebrassem nada no seu quarto . Ficou tão preocupado com isso que correu mais que o grego e entrou antes no quarto. Acabou não vendo Scorpio em sua frente e tropeçou nele, perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo de costas na cama. Instintivamente procurou algo para se segurar antes que desabasse na cama. Achou a blusa de Milo e puxou. Milo que estava correndo logo atrás de Camus, não percebeu que o Aquariano puxou sua roupa para tentar se equilibrar, caindo bem cima de Camus.

.:Her... hum... – resmunga Camus encabulado.

.:Vc devia se ver desse ângulo Camus.

Milo dá um leve sorriso observando os belos olhos de Camus. Seus lábios pareciam convidativos, seu olhar mais ainda.

.:Hum... Milo?

Milo acorda de seu transe.

.:Sim Camus?

.:Pode sair de cima de mim? – diz Camus totalmente vermelho.

Milo faz cara de quem ia pensar, Camus pareceu zangado e...

.:Tem certeza disso? – sussurra o grego no ouvido de Camus, fazendo o cavaleiro de gelo ter arrepios.

.:Eu...

Camus relutou em sua decisão, seu corpo queria mas sua mente...

.:Você? – sussurrou lentamente o grego.

Camus não resistiu aquele sussurro, seus lábios inconscientemente buscaram os de Milo. O grego passou seus dedos pelos belos cabelos de Camus, o puxando gentilmente para si e aprofundando o seu terno beijo.

Suas bocas buscavam todo tempo perdido, como se suas almas partissem se o beijo acabasse, mas todos se lembram da velha lei de respirar, fazendo Milo observar Camus.

.:Camus...

Milo sussurrou para si mesmo, seus olhos contemplavam o aquariano, suas mãos não haviam deixando seus sedosos fios de cabelos. Camus o olhava tbm, acariciando seu rosto como se o grego fosse a sua boneca de porcelana de mais estima.

.:Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso Mon Ange (3). – suspirou Camus.

Camus oferece o pescoço, que o grego toma como sua propriedade. Seus lábios percorrem a pele descoberta da blusa do francês com suavidade, causando pequenos tremores de prazer. O francês vira-se sobre o escorpiano, retribuindo as carícias.

Milo não resistiu, puxou Camus fortemente para si e puxou sua camisa (2) mostrando seu pelo tórax definido. Camus fez o mesmo e ambos se viram livres de suas roupas.

Milo adorava aquela alveza de seu francês, deitou-o na cama e começou a fazer um caminho no peito de Camus com seus dedos, como se brincasse com um bebe.

.:Milo... - Camus queria mais.

.:Hum, hum – deu um olhar maroto - pensei que eu fosse o impaciente – o grego arranca mais um beijo do francês.

.:Mon Ange me diga, lá no relógio vc disse q fez um pedido para uma estrela cadente – Camus geme com mais um beijo- qual foi?

.:Você...

Milo fala sedutoramente arrancando beijos apaixonados de Camus.

.:Realize meu pedido Kamie – Milo implorava.

.:Hoje eu quero ser seu Mon ange.

.:Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar.

Seus dedos exploravam o corpo do outro, preparando-o para o momento. Puxou Camus para mais perto e adentrou o amante suavemente. Passaram a se movimentar, aproveitando o momento. Camus gemia baixinho, deixando o grego mais excitado. Estavam prestes a atingir o clímax.

.:Camus, eu te amo.

.:Eu também te amo Mon Ange.

Após se declararem, entregaram-se mais e deram um grande gemido, alcançando o grande momento juntos.

Milo passou a mão no rosto do francês.

.:Amarei sempre...

Beijou o aquariano suavemente e puxou-o para junto de si. Seus corpos exaustos buscaram a tranqüilidade e adormeceram abraçados, como dois anjos. Mas Camus abre os olhos com algo mexendo em seus pés...

.: SCORPIO!

(gomen nasai gente não resisti XDXD)

Notas da autora: affXD bem se não me matarem até aqui, obrigado por terem lido. Agradecimentos a Mestra Bela Paty que me ajudou demais nessa one-shot. Bem quem é vivo sempre aparece. Ja ne pessoal.

(1) - na fic o pedido scorpio havia sumido

(2) - '' bem se alguém se lembra, na fic o pedido Camus e Milo estavam dormindo antes de serem pegos, então na minha mente brilhante e esquecida esqueci de dizer que eles estavam de pijama, não acham que eles dorme de armadura. Acham ? XD

(3) – Na fic recordações de bela Paty, Camus chama Milo de Mon Ange.


End file.
